1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to an output method and apparatus for performing analyzation processing on the basis of inputted information and for outputting the result.
2. Related Background Art
In the past, it is known to provide a printing apparatus which corresponds to plural kinds of print control codes so as to answer or correspond it to one of various external devices (host computers) or answer it to one of application softwares operating on the corresponding host computers.
It is practical that an operator determines, via an operation panel, which print control code system is to be used for the processing; but there was an apparatus wherein the print control codes were switched on the basis of Western commands.
However, in the above-mentioned conventional apparatus, the operator must grasp whether the printing apparatus does not select the erroneous print code system whenever the actual printing operation is effected. Otherwise, it was feared that the unexpected result was obtained.
Conventionally, there are control command groups (referred to as "control languages" hereinafter) for controlling such printing apparatuses, and characters and/or figures are described or drawn on the basis of the control language. However, since the control languages have different command codes for recognizing the command, depending upon various printing apparatuses, unless the control language matching with the printing apparatus to be used is outputted, the correct drawing or description cannot be attained. Thus, normally, the printing apparatus is designed so that it loads or incorporates not only the inherent language for controlling the printing apparatus but also languages to be used with other printing apparatuses as emulation, thereby interpreting a plurality of control languages.
Conventionally, in such printing apparatus incorporating a plurality of control languages, the various control languages were manually switched via an operation panel associated with the printing apparatus, or were switched by sending the switching command prior to the transfer of the control language.
However, in such printing apparatus capable of interpreting a plurality of control languages, it was impossible to automatically judge which control language corresponds to the input data.